Nonnegotiable
by SourPatchKid03
Summary: Len Kagamine is an extremely unpleasant boy that is a trouble maker. he is a rule breaker,class clown,trickster and a black mailing fourteen year old. who is nonnegotiable,ruthless,instigating,backstabbing, and an obnoxious tyrant that harasses girls. he even makes teachers cry and quit. what will happen when Rin gives this jerkish boy creature a piece of her mind? R&R to find out
1. The world can suck my D:

**Okay so I'm going to start writing T stories instead of M. And this is my first T story so tell how it is...I will warn you that there is bad language. Like Len for example he is going to have a potty mouth because he is a punk.**

**Yes, there is a pattern in all my stories, Len is always, most of the time a jerk. If you have any ideas for this story, you can PM me about anything. Also, sorry to say this at the end of this chapter is a big cliffhanger. Just remember I try to make my stories as unoriginal as possible, so tell me if you like where this is going or you are like No. Well leave me a review enlighten me. Poor Sourpatchkid03 was born with no brain...so I'm brainless right...? Like jellyfish, yeah!**

**{ DISCLAIMER } **

**( I do not own vocaloid or the characters )**

**STORY :**

**Nonnegotiable**

**Chapter 1 :**

**"The world can suck my D: "**

**Rin POV:)**

Ginormous architecture, huge window and lots of other students wearing the same clothing as me. Building A127 my home room class, what a relief this school is clean. At my old school things were always overly disgusting. The grounds were littered with garbage and vandalized with gum stuck to practically every wall. It looked like a Dalmatian city, gum hardened and turning black over time, this what it seemed like to me. On the other hand, this school was just the right place to graduate from.

My eighth grade year would be as memorable as I had hoped it would be. As for me I'm Kagamne, Rin and I'm an eighth grader getting ready for the big school, high school. Sure, it is very nerve wrecking on a first day, but I'll survive. After all just how bad could it be...?

**Len POV:)**

Fuck this school, fuck the principal; he might be my father, but I don't care. As I was saying fuck the police and these god damn six graders coming in every year. I walked down my hallways, like a boss, scoping out my morning victims. My eyes sighted this little blonde girl with a white bow sitting on her head. Newcomer, she was short and seemed as weak as a newborn rabbit. Well, she was about to become a helpless one. Her eyes were staring off into space, what a beautiful chance.

The element of surprise, she going to receive an up skirting she'll never forget.

Like a ninja I readied my weapon, my cellphone. I snuck up behind her and kneeled down, pretending to tie my shoe. The phone accessed its destination, under the checkered skirt. I snapped the picture like the pro that I was. Yet with an abrupt lift, I revealed her girly panties. The girl knew immediately what I had done. All she did was let out an immensely loud yelp. My reaction to her embarrassing out burst.

"Oh, my god! What was that?! Are you part puppy?! Ha!" I ridiculed the pathetic girl that was about to burst into tears.

She gave me an insignificant glare as her face burned with my insult. Just before I left I shot her the middle finger and said.

"Name's Kagamine, also you want your picture back come and find me. Ps. you might not want to wear a short skirt again sweetheart~"

I waved back with a smile glued to my face.

New target might be fun to play with. All I need is one more nerd and my morning sweep will be done with.

**Ring~**

Well, seems like my tyrant was going to be cut short or so I thought, till I spotted the little rat, I had nailed not even ten minutes ago. The bow bounced on her head as she stepped into Kaiko's class. What a surprise she was a stupid six grader, waltzing into an eighth grader class.

Just who the hell is this runt?

"Sup, Kaiko!" , I winked at her as I entered the dead classroom.

What an idiot teacher, who still greets students at the door? Mini girl with her mini skirt was just about to take her seat. Opportunity number two, when careless people get what they are asking for. I strode up behind her chair and gave the chair a harsh pull. Just as I planned, down she went on her tiny mouse butt.

She made that same stupid noise, yet it wasn't as amusing as the first time. The blondie turned around to see my cruel Cheshire grin. She pointed a finger at me, shaking like the coward she was.

"Y,you!" She wheezed, staring horrified.

"Yes, me...Six grader scum?", I batted my golden eyelashes at the girl turning white.

"I am not a six grader! I'm an eighth grader! And you sir are a jerk! And I want that picture back!" She yelled from the floor.

"Oh...I know...but why? You don't want me to sent to everyone at this school?" I responded encouraging her to try and talk back.

"No! Don't do that! Just delete that picture and I won't say anything." She replied semi-yelling now.

"And what if I say ' F ' no?", I replied in a nonchalant manner.

Kaiko peered into the classroom checking up on me.

"Mr. Kagamine I believe your desk is in front please leave Ms. Kagamne alone." Kaiko used her teacher voice on me.

Bunny girl stood up with a smile on her porcelain face. I fought the urge to pound that stupid doll face to pieces. Instead I stuck my tongue at her as Shion stepped out again.

"Miss!" Kagamne was about to sic the dog on me so I got her attention.

"Hey! Shut-up! You wanna die?!" I threatened the loud mouth brat.

Kaiko stayed outside, that was a good sign. I hate looking at her haggard face, it's rather disturbing. I beamed a sweet smile at the blonde tramp who obviously did not know who I am. She is not even aware of what I am capable of.

"You feeling brave? You and me after-school by the track. You want this picture deleted or going viral take your pick?" I used an easy tone with the dumb girl.

I made direct eye contact with Kagamne, her Aquarius eyes bored into my vast topical oceans. She simply nodded turning away from my direction. This stupid little girl who does she think she is with that pride. That pride, I will crush it with my own hands. I can hardly wait to hear what she has to say about the torture I'm going to put her through.

**Rin POV:)**

This boy who the hell does he think he is. What he did to me this morning was uncalled for. I never did anything to this horrible human being. Also he has the audacity to pull my chair out, from under me. What is his problem, and how come the teacher left the class room so she didn't have to look at him for long? Now the woman teacher is taking attendance with a quivering bottom lip. She was was in the ' k's ' when the trembling began.

"Kagamne, Rin ... Please come up and introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Shion called me up.

I complied taking my time to get to the front. Jerky boy had his mouth drop in shock. Out of nervousness I coughed, pushing my glasses up more.

"O-okay, I'm Rin, Rin Kagamne. It is a pleasure to meet you all.", was all I said before being rudely interrupted.

"Your name's Rin? That's worse than the nickname I'm giving you. Runt or little miss skinny bitch? Take your pick." The blonde boy exclaimed like he was amazed.

"Neither! My name is Rin! " I hollered walking over to his desk.

He pushed his desk and stood out of his seat.

"Come at me bro!", he widened his eyes getting serious.

"Len Kagamine! Stop harassing our new student." The teacher scolded Len as I held back a chuckle.

"And Ms. Kagamne please take your seat." Ms. Kaiko blew up, snapping at both of us.

I can not wait till that bell rings at the end of the day. I am going to obliterate him, crush him like a bug. Ah! He pisses me off, what a punk! I sat down as instructed and found a note on my desk. A little torn off piece of blue notebook paper. I unfolded it and read it silently at my uncomfortable desk.

**Hello Rin,**

**I'm Miku Hatsune. Or the girl who sits on your left with teal pigtails. Please give me a sign if you would like to become friends.**

Just as the note said I gave her a sign by turning to my left and saying hello to the girl. She smiled and held out her hand greeting me properly.

"I'm Miku and you're Rin right? How would you like to join us Len Kagamine haters?" She stated enthusiastically.

"Yes, sure thing." I replied with a generous smile.

Miku shook hands with me and the same smile spread across her face as well.

"I saw what Len did in the morning. Pulling your chair like that. For that you have every right to hate him as much as us." She informed with her eyes transfixed on mine.

I nodded and listened to the ranting girl that I have just barely met not even a minute ago.

"You know you are his first victim of his bullying to attack him back. I admire you for that. When he pantsed me in Pe. I didn't have the guts to stand up for myself. Everybody at this school fears Len, including me." Miku openly said that with out any shame.

"He did that to you? What a... Monster." I muttered holding back a curse word.

Miku and I continuously chatted till the bell signaling lunch had rang.

"Rin do you want to have lunch with me?" Miku politely asked kindly.

"Yes, I would love to!" I responded ecstatically to her request.

Just as I was about to walk out the door Len shoved me painfully into the classroom door. I held back my cry, as the metal handle sunk into my back. On contact, the excruciating pain shot up my fragile spine.

"Why don't you watch where you're going runt!" He hissed leaving out the door not even bothering to look at me in pain.

Once my hand touched the injured area I was ready to murder. For sure, that was going to bruise by tomorrow morning, nicely.

"Rin, are you al-right?" , Miku tried helping me out the door.

She stayed frozen and did nothing while Len pushed me, maybe she was as she said afraid of him. Why does everyone fear this stupid boy? No matter how much suffering I was in, I made myself bear it. Standing tall even though I was barely hitting 5,1 at the most. Curse my parents for being small , tears I repeated to myself, not wanting to let my weakness get the better of me. Miku helped lead me out of the classroom easily.

"Rin, do you need to go to the nurse? You don't look so good..." Miku's voice sounded slurred reaching my ears.

Every step I took was agony for me, step... A sting of pain rode my back with the vengeance and focused in the one area. Miku was talking, but no sound reached my deaf ears. My eyes were blurred with a watery substance... My friends face was unrecognizable to me. I...was...crying. My body collapsed to the ground of the building. Miku's mouth looked as if she was screaming something, that I was unable to interpret.

And with that my conscience was no-more...

**Len POV:(**

Okay, I was stalking the buildings hallways and found the limping bunny girl. All I did was give her a little push and she was leaning on Miku the nerd. Then she bites it, eating shit. Her friend completely loses it, screaming for help, holding the rats head. Interesting, I was fascinated so I decided to grab a closer look. The girl was faking it, staring up at her friend with a blank expression. Stepping closer, I saw tears just escaping blondies eyes freely. What a baby, crying over split milk, absolutely pathetic.

People like that outta be shot, given a reason to cry.

Just as I was about to leave; it got better. Teachers and staff swarmed around her like hornets, carrying her off. Meanwhile her nerdy friend sobbed in the middle of the hallway.

"Suck it up!" I retorted hoping it would reach her nerdy bum.

She had her palms stuck to her eyes, yet she answered back.

"Fuck you!"

Well, I know who is getting pantsed for the thousandth time tomorrow. I turned and walked away whistling a cheerful tune. God, I'm to cool for this school. In fact the world can suck my D for all I care. Screw adults, screw the kids at this school, screw life and finally screw ROMANCE. This is the story of my life...

**CHAPTER END:**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) REVIEWS PLEASE~**

**Tell me how that was... I know cruel acts, Len's a big meany.**

**But he has reason... You will find out in later chapters. This story is going to be very, very , very , very long...**

**About 37 chapters... It is gonna be good~**

**And there is also a sequel, if you like this punk Len it's gonna get better. Remember this is a LenxRin story...**

**Yes, Len x Rin forever! XD**

**My sequel is gonna be high school a different ball game... Shucks. It will be ' Ah!- Mazing! '**

**There will be more pairings in this and drama, romance, emotional moments, pain, tears, pain... So much PAIN... but...it's NOT an angst story or tragedy! Hell no!**

**So review this and I guarantee I will update.**

**Remember this is my first T story. Yay!**

**Me: no... ( T , T ) I don't know I don't think I'm any good... I'm just your average cup of Joe or coffee...with a lot of ideas...**

**I try to be extraordinary... But enough of my dead panning self...**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Also I'll leave a preview if you're curious... Also no,Rin is not gonna die or be damaged for life.**

**PREVIEW :**

**Chapter 2?**

**Len: "You're a lame-ass."**

**Rin: "No, you are. seriously! Who seriously likes causing people pain!? And as for me? What were you thinking? Shoving me into a metal handle! You think that wouldn't really hurt me?!"**

**PREVIEW END:**

**Keep reading and reviewing.**

**And I assure you I will update ASAP!**

**SPK03 thanks you all!**


	2. Macaroni Crown

**Okay, I am terribly sorry that I took forever to update this, BUT this story was on my update list so I had to update. Thank You for the reviews, they are actually really cool. With all that being said, New Chapter. Yay! Wait, no yay...Rin like is hurt in the other chapter. Hopefully this will clarify all that has happened so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Heh, reviews are like little golden rings in Sonic... Then that would mean, I'm Sonic the hedgehog?**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I Do Not own Vocaloid or their characters or music and Etc. )**

**Story:**

**Nonnegotiable**

**Chapter two:**

**"Macaroni crown"**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

My eyes felt lazy, everything was hazy. The entire room was unrecognizable. This bed, this ice bag on my back. What the heck is going on? There was no one in sight, just me and this oddly low temperature room. It felt like I was in quarantine! Gradually my palms felt around my back. Once my fingertips touched my back, it brought me grieve.

"There was ice there for a reason moron..." That familiar jerky voice... Where have I heard it? That's right, it's the jerky boy creature's voice!

"Who's there?" My throat hurt a little taking in a sharp gasp so rapidly. The curtain opened rather harshly with needless force. That nasty blonde boy was here, and grinning frighteningly.

"You're a Lame-Ass." He crossed his arms, kicking the legs of the bed. He was really rattling my cage now!

"No, you are. Seriously! Who seriously likes causing people pain? And as for me. What were you thinking? Shoving me into a metal handle! You think that wouldn't really hurt me?!" I yelled, even shaking a bit. He kicked the post severely, clearly taking his frustration out on the metal pole.

"Maybe I wanted to hurt you dog breath." He nabbed my ice bag, then threw it out the window. "What's it to you?!"

"What?" Dumbfounded, I poorly attempted to sit up right. He had such an awful scowled look on his face it gave me a spook.

"Just shut the fuck up before I break your mouth next!" He threatened, and I sat frozen stiff.

"Can you delete the picture now?" I questioned through gritted teeth. He took out his phone with within the next second with a smile.

"You mean this?" He revealed the embarrassing photo and my mouth dropped. My face was most likely turning burgundy by now.

"Yes! That!" My voice went sharp seeing that horrendous photo. "Delete it now!"

"No. I think I want to torture you more with it." He jested, dangling the phone just beyond my reach.

"What do you want from me?!" I groaned, not finding any of his actions amusing.

"Maybe...I can propose a game?" He chimed, with his hands set in a malign manor. All I could do was swallow hard, hear him out.

"What kind of game...?" I motioned. He stood straight; pausing, to think it over thoroughly. He finished thinking, clapping his hands to announce that he had come to a decision.

"I want to torture you." He began, but didn't finish because I interrupted.

"No freaking way you loon!" I squalled, sounding actually affrighted. He grimaced, before flashing the photo yet again.

"You didn't let me finish." He explained taking his time. "I want to bring you down. Make you sorry, for ever stepping into MY school."

This time I was the one scowling at him. "News flash! It's not your school!"

"Oh Yeah?!" Jerky boy grabbed me rather abruptly, and I squeaked. He shoved my face into a plaque hanging outside the nurses office. My eyes tediously read the plaque's fine print. The name 'Rei Kagamine' was engraved in it. When my eyes read that name a couple times over Len dropped me. He crouched down to my level just to laugh.

"What do you have to say about that?!" He interrogated, watching my eyes grow enormous like an Owl. "Stupid girl!"

He grabbed the back of the collar on my uniform and drug me back to that empty room. "Back to the bargain..."

"I will bully you, until you finally breakdown in front of the entire school." He informed me, taunting me repeatedly with the cell phone.

"When that day arrives that you do. The photo will be viral." He paced back and forth like a soldier in the doorway.

"If you don't break down you win thee game." Len restated, with a indisputable smirk. "But, if you do break. I will, photo viral."

"I will never let you break me." I recited to myself almost silently. He perked up, holding out his hand.

"Shall the game begin?" Len postulated, awaiting my response to his challenge. "The game ends Graduation."

There was nothing to think out, or anything to say to change the situation. That is how I got involved with this horrible torture game. We shook hands in a firm grip almost scourging each-other.

"Let the game begin!" We spoke in unison as our eyes were set ablaze. He released my hand, dropping it like a dumbbell. Len disappeared after the deal was etched in stone.

Eventually, I got out of that place. It was already afternoon by the time I arrived home. My mother and father welcomed me home with open arms.

"Rin! You're home! How was your first day dear?" My mom sang, giving me a good sized hug. It felt really wonderful to finally be home where I belonged...

* * *

**Len POV:**

"I'm home Fools!" I kicked the door open and it goes all silent. My father pretended that I wasn't there as usual. Like it was any of my doing.

"Hey! Where's SeeU?" I asked, yet it was like I was a ghost. In my room, I left my bag by the door and dove into my soft plush mattress. There was the sound of stumbling feet on the wood, yet it didn't catch my attention. The pillow was too soft to remove my head from. There was a tug on my shirt, that caught my attention now.

"Len? Are you dead?" The little voice that called belonged to my little stepsister. SeeU, the only three-year old that pesters me to hell.

"No...not yet." I mumbled, with my face still wedged in the spongy pillow. God, I love you memory foam pillow. You were worth all that cash. SeeU poked my rib cage repeatedly till it got annoying.

"Len!" She squealed cutely with her hands on her face. "Guess what?!"

"Chicken Butt?",That joke she says EVERY single day kinda gets on my nerves so I always answer correctly.

"No. I drew a picture with my crayons! Silly!" She contained that stupid childish happiness that I could never obtain. "Look, it's you."

I looked at what seemed to be rectangles scribbled yellow with turtlenecks? Wait not turtlenecks, that actually looks like my school uniform. It definitely looks like something. Nice to know that I look similar to a rectangle with eyes.

"You can keep it. Hang it." She smiled up at me with a toothy grin. Hold up?! She's missing a tooth!

"Hey...? Did you lose another tooth?" I tried to get a closer look, but she clamped her mouth shut.

"Yes. Do you think the tooth fairy will pay me a visit?" SeeU grabbed my hand and showed me to her room across the way.

"I hope so..." I said despite knowing the truth. The tooth fairy actually was my dad or stepmom, even me at times when they forgot.

The things you see in a toddlers room. The walls were graffitied with crayon and marker drawings. In fact once I set foot in there I stepped on a toy. The toy made this god awful sound, that made me jump. SeeU laughed, she thought it was funny. It was far from funny. That toy would die a thousand deaths for messing with me.

"Hurry up! What do you want to show me?" I was growing furious, with that toy cry. She placed, a freaky object in my hand. It scared me even more than the toy. It had a disgusting texture to it.

"Len. Put it on!" She held up the thing. It was a crown, made of macaroni...MACARONI! That toothy grin only goes a long ways. There was no damn way she would get me to wear that 'thing'. She got me to wear that gross looking 'thing', on my head. It looked retarded in the mirror. Stupid three year old.

"You like it?" She asked with her eyes glowing with adoration. "You love it?!"

Instead of answering, I forced my head into a nod. She clapped her sticky hands together, and finally let me go to my room. It was about time too. Alone time was just what I needed. Holy Damn! Am I still wearing that ugly thing?! Sorry SeeU but that thing had to go. SeeU usual takes naps in the afternoon, till around dinner time. When HE shows up. Every time that kid comes to this house my blood pressure Skyrockets. HE is Not a good influence on my little sister.

* * *

**Dinner time roles around in Len's House 6:12pm.**

After my homework was done, I double checked SeeU's room to see if HE got here or not; YET. My stepmom heard a knock on the door and opened the door for it. The world's most painful evening would begin now. SeeWoo...the worst kindergarten kid you will ever meet. He pissed me off more than SeeU. She was friends with the jackass kid. The bite sized blonde boy already knew his way around the house unfortunately. The room that was his destination, SeeU's.

"Halo! Idiot Len!" He was already, wanting me to smack the shit out of him.

"Hey! You wanna die?!" I pointed at him with squinted eyes.

"Ha! You look more Asian than you already are now!" He mocked me, and no longer holding back. My knuckles made contact with his little head.

"No! Not a noogie!" He tried to squeeze out of my grin but failed. "And you can't kill me!"

"Why the hell not?!" I messed up his hair, and caused him to squeal like SeeU.

"You can't cause I'm going to be your future brother in law!" He boasted, with a cocky smile. Then I noticed that he's missing a tooth too!

"Like HELL you are!" I yelled, SeeWoo kicked and squirmed like the worm he is. "You're going to lose another tooth you goat!"

"I'm not a goat you fool!" He pulled my hair and I held him over my head. SeeU woke up and stumbled downstairs to find us fighting.

"Let go of me you jerk face!" SeeWoo made me put him down. The little brat kicked my foot, before going over to SeeU.

"Your dead..." I held back a curse in front of my little stepsister. Stupid SeeWoo hugged SeeU lifting her off her feet. Kid romance, just plain strange. She stared at him astonished like she was almost scared.

"Cradle-robber! Put her down!" He demanded, and he stuck his tongue out at me. He is going to be in first grade. He's two years older than her.

"Make me!" He ran off carrying her. Not this again, everyday they hide in her room under the bed. Same thing repeats everyday with this kid. This time I was wrong. He hid her in my room. Under my bed. And under my bed there is stuff! That I'm not going to discuss at the moment.

"Hey Len what's A Rack?" He was holding a magazine that I'm not proud of, and grinning up at me. He knew damn well what that was! Why ask?!

"A COUNTRY!" I tore that magazine away aggressively. He pulled out an old banana peel, with a evilly grin.

"You live like a pig!" He hollered. Now standing on my bed like a god on Mt. Olympus. SeeU was hiding behind the curtains laughing hard. Good to know that someone thinks this is funny.

"Princess SeeU our chariot awaits!" He exclaimed leaping from the bed. He took he hand and ventured off into another room with her. Little bastard!

One day SeeWoo I am going to beat the crap out of you for being a punk. If you do try to marry SeeU I will obliterate you. He does not deserve her, she is a good kid unlike me. Then I realized. Oh my, I'm calling the kettle black. He kinda reminds me of me. This is bad, if he's the monster he is then...

"SeeU?!" I barged in her room, to find. Them no where in sight. "SeeWoo!"

He popped his head out from under her bed. "What I do?"

"Try something and I'll cut you!" I threatened as he turned white. He looked scared, then SeeU frowned at me.

"Try what Len? What are you talk'N bout?!" She shoot my leg awaiting an answer. SeeWoo grinned widely. That incisor he's missing, was just ticking me off.

"Shut up you damn Pumpkin!" I shook my head, then heard our parents calling for dinner. SeeWoo raced down the steps with SeeU Behind him.

"Hey! Careful!" I scolded, but the damn kid was already in the kitchen. Another silent dinner, at the adults table. This was the worst kind of silence. My parents eat in funeral silence. No words, no cough just AWFUL!

Everyday this is the way it is. No one says a word, it's painful. My parents don't talk to me or ask anything about my day. If I flipped this table that would surely give them something to say. I stabbed at the slab of meat taking monster bites. Perhaps if I ate like a pig they would say something. But, they didn't say anything. My stepmom picked at her food, as my father ate staring at his food. In the kitchen you could overhear SeeWoo and SeeU laughing up a storm.

It is probably fun being a kid for them. Me on the other hand, never got to be free. It was always rules with my birth mother. Now that she's dead you would think. Thank you car crash, but that's not how it's seen. I miss her, at least she would talk to me. She always asked me about my day or about myself in general.

Now things were different, Rui never had a single thing to say to me. She looked close to my mom but she had hair as black as a ravens feather. My mother was as blonde as a Barbie doll. My father always told me that I resembled her, but I never understood. Till I was older, now I see the picture. It's the truth, maybe guys do resemble their mothers. The eyes, the hair and characteristics.

Maybe all I need at times is someone for once just to hear me out...

* * *

-**End Chapter-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / Review Please!**

**A/N**

**Alright Len definitely needs someone to talk to about issues. But who? Everyone hates him at school. No one talks to him. All the teachers fear him. Think he is going to find a way to vent his anger. I think so...he does it every day of his life. Torturing others. His mother is dead. His dad completely ignores his existence. Lets see what's going to happen next. I appreciate the reviews! Thank you all you that follow this!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
